It is sometimes desirable to incorporate particles of various kinds into composite structures such that they are isolated from one another. As an example, hard particles are often incorporated into soft matrix composites in a dispersed relationship to provide strength to the composite. If such particles are allowed to conglomerate, the resulting composite will be less tolerant of stress fracturing under tension. However, creating a dispersed relationship of particles in composites can prove difficult when such particles have properties that cause them to attract each other and stick together. For example, some aerospace composite structures require the incorporation of electrically conducting high aspect ratio particles, such as carbon fibers, to be fixed in a spaced relationship so that the particles are electrically isolated from one another. Unfortunately, the electrostatic interaction between these particles causes them to stick together before they can be secured in a dispersed, electrically isolated relationship within the composite structure to be formed. This problem is particularly present in the dry application of particles to carrier materials supplied in web format, for example, fabric, discontinuous fiber mat, or veil, which are to be handled in aerospace composite fabrication processes such as autoclave, compression, and resin transfer molding.